Multi-propeller aerial vehicles (e.g., quad-copters, octo-copters) are becoming more common. All such vehicles require a body configuration that will support the separation of the multiple propellers, the control components, the power supply (e.g., battery), etc. However, there is a balance between weight and duration of flight. As the weight increases, for example to support more components, the flight duration will decrease.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.